Lizardo
LizardoRay Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 15:41-15:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey, that looks just like...Lizardo!" is a Japanese movie monster that became a ghost when toxic waste had bonded with old horror movies and turned the monsters into ghosts. History Lizardo is a famous movie monster from 1960s Japanese cinema. 12 total movies were madeKenji (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 14:19-14:20). Time Life Entertainment. Kenji says: "No, 12." and the character achieved a cult following decades later. As the Ghostbusters investigated a caustic chemical spill at Yamani Studios, Slimer witnessed the manifestation of Lizardo.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 14:42-14:45). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A complex ectoplasmic chemical chain reaction." Egon Spengler computed a new frequency required to destabilize Lizardo but revealed a whole gigawatt of auxiliary energy was needed to achieve this frequency and they only had 10 seconds to blast Lizardo.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 17:19-17:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I computed the new frequency required to destabilize this latest entity."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 17:27-17:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We need a whole gigawatt of auxiliary energy to achieve the frequency."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 17:51-17:55). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "True. However, with the required voltage we have only 10 seconds before our packs are fried." With the Proton Packs drained from destroying Nori-ra and Kani, the Ghostbusters were powerless to stop Lizardo. Kenji suggested they power up by tapping into the Tokyo Television Tower. 400 feet in height, the Ghostbusters were relatively safe unless the 200 foot entity decided to climb up after them.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 18:20-18:23). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "A nice safe 400 feet. Oh, about twice as tall as Lizardo." While they waited for a full recharge, Lizardo began to wander. Kenji suggested using the air raid siren, as it mimicked the sound of a female lizard.Kenji (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 18:35-18:39). Time Life Entertainment. Kenji says: "Like in the movie, turn on the air raid siren. Sounds like a lady lizard." Lizardo was indeed attracted and stepped over Zojoji Temple, sparing it of any damage. Ecto-Ichi wasn't so lucky. Kenji was forced to use its microphone and stereo system to lure back Lizardo. Lizardo replied by stomping Ecto-Ichi. The Ghostbusters blasted Lizardo for eight seconds and were spared from frying their packs. Trivia *Lizardo is a parody of popular Japanese movie monster Godzilla. *12 Lizardo movies were made, according to Kenji. After Nori-ra and Kani are destroyed, Ray thinks six or eight are left but Kenji chimes in 12 more are actually left. The titles revealed are: **"Lizardo Meets Nori-ra"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 11:06-11:10). Time Life Entertainment. Kenji says: "Lizardo Meets Nori-ra! It was a great Japanese movie of the sixties." **"Lizardo and the Crab Monster from Space"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 12:56-12:59). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Lizardo and The Crab Monster From Space!" **"Lizardo Versus The Blue Beetle"Kenji (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 14:52-14:54). Time Life Entertainment. Kenji says: "Didn't you see Lizardo vs. The Blue Beetle?" **An unnamed movie involving the Dreaded California Roll at the Tokyo Television Tower.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 17:38-17:41). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That's where Lizardo fought the dreaded California Roll!" *In the March 1991 scripts, Lizard manifested before the Ghostbusters, Slimer, and Kenji arrived at Yamani. Chief Inspector Ogata called Egon on the Mini-Phone to alert him of Lizardo's rampage.Mueller, Richard (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Five Disc Two, "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" Script p. 29. CPT Holdings, Inc. Ogata says: "Ghostbusters! Emergency! Another monster!"''Mueller, Richard (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Five Disc Two, "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" Script p. 29. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Lizardo, a spectral-frilled lizard with bulging frog-like eyes, rises out of the Bay." *On page 13 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Lizardo is referenced on a movie advertisement. *On page five of Ghostbusters Issue #6, several Lizardo dolls can be see in the bottom row of the Fantastic Land stand. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" References Gallery Primary Canon Lizardo01.png Lizardo02.png Lizardo03.png Lizardo06.jpg Lizardo07.jpg Lizardo08.jpg Lizardo04.jpg Lizardo05.jpg Secondary Canon PossessedDollsIDW6-2.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters